


Metaphors

by CorvusAzure



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusAzure/pseuds/CorvusAzure
Summary: Just a quick drabble about an off camera moment in episode 69.





	Metaphors

Metaphors

“We go out in the world and take our chances  
Fate is just the weight of circumstances  
That’s the way that lady luck dances  
Roll the bones”  
\- Neil Peart

 

If there were any justice in the world it would be raining, but Luume never had more than a nodding acquaintance with justice. So it was that Seshmir found himself walking across town on a warm and sunny afternoon thinking dark and stormy thoughts. 

This was it. All the crazy, off the rails events of the last year were coming down to one moment. One last throw of the dice and here he was trying to stack the deck. 

“Wait that’s not right. What kind of dumbass mixed metaphor is that?” he thought to himself as he nodded to one of the Followers of the Nameless handing out dried goods on a street corner. 

But mixed metaphor or not, this would all be a giant gamble and all he could do was try to put all the pieces in place so that when the moment came, maybe, just maybe, something good would come out of it all. Nothing; however, was going to change the fact that he was gambling his own life, the lives of his friends, and maybe the whole damn world on a play in a game for which he didn’t know the rules. Nameless! He’d only begun to really grasp who the other players were a few weeks ago. 

To continue the rampant mixing of metaphors, he was at best a pawn and they were holding all the aces, so all he could do was try to sneak in some loaded dice and hope for a wild card. 

“Now you’re just getting silly, Sesh,” he chided himself while silently snickering at his own wayward thoughts. 

The moment of levity passed quickly as he drew near his destination and mentally braced himself for what he was about to do. It was one hell of a wild card he was trying to sneak up his sleeve. 

He’d always claimed that there were things he just wouldn’t do. Lines he would never cross. Now when it came down to the wire and all bets were off, he found he still wouldn’t. 

But it turns out he would pay someone else to do it for him.

Seshmir walked into the cabaret and asked to speak to the owner.


End file.
